


First night in our desert tent

by Strawberrywhore



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M, Smut, emotional smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/pseuds/Strawberrywhore
Summary: The missing tent scene they mentioned in 7x14 :)
Relationships: Mackson - Relationship, Nathan Miller/Eric Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	First night in our desert tent

When wonkru had left the bunker, they all knew they were marching to their death. But they’d been so loyal to Octavia, the only woman who kept them alive, they had no choice but to follow. 

It was like a huge elephant in the room, particularly for Miller. He would never admit it, but he was terrified. 

Regardless, he would follow Octavia through anything. So he went, Jackson by his side. 

When they stopped for the night, it wasn’t the best conditions. They were tired, most of them injured, and low on rations. 

But Miller was just happy to have some alone time with Jackson. 

When they got settled in, he thought he was go right to sleep, but it was proving to be more difficult than expected. 

Jackson couldn’t sleep even if he tried, he was terrified and had no shame in hiding it. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay, do you hear me?”  
Miller tried to get through to him, but Jackson had just been laying there emotionless. 

“I know it’s just.. scary I guess.”

Miller scooted closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I know. Try and get some sleep okay?”

“Don’t you think I would if I could.”

Jackson was at the point of frustration. He sat upright and looked anywhere but Miller’s eyes. He didn’t mean to take all this out on him, he was just scared. 

“How about we take your mind off of it?”

Jackson was too stressed out to even comprehend what he meant. 

Seconds later Miller was kissing him with more power than before. 

Jackson returned the kiss and let Miller take control. Sometimes it was good for him to give in. 

Miller shifted them both down into a laying position, hovering over Jackson. 

He lifted the other man’s shirt off and then took off his own. 

After stopping for a few more kisses here and there, he slid down Jackson’s body until he was at the waistband of his pants. 

He slid off all his lower layers and took a minute to enjoy his view. It never got old for him. 

Jackson just sat there. It wasn’t a bad kind of silence, he just appreciated what his boyfriend was doing for him and didn’t want to ruin the moment with his rambling of nonsense. 

Miller continued what he was doing, first pressing kissing all around and finally taking the other man in his mouth. 

Jackson let out a soft groan, way too used to being quiet. 

Miller knew all the right spots to hit, he knew just how to make Jackson forget everything. 

He sucked him off for quite a while before he heard a small “stop” from Jackson. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked , scared he had done something wrong. 

“Absolutely nothing. It’s just..”  
He trailed off for a second before Miller tried to persuade him to talk. 

“What? You can talk to me.”

“I kind of want you inside of me.. if that’s okay..?”

Miller couldn’t help but smile wide at that. Jackson was always kind of reserved with all things sexual so the fact he said that made it all even better. 

“More than okay. Do you have anything..?”

Jackson nodded and pointed to his bag in the corner of the tent. 

Miller hurried over and got out a small thing of oil. Where he got it, didn’t matter. As long as they had it they were using it. 

Jackson smiled as Miller got to work. 

He put a folded up blanket under Jackson’s hips to elevate him and then unscrewed the oil. 

He slipped a couple fingers in before Jackson was pleading at him. 

“Please.. I need it right now.”

Miller nodded and kissed his forehead before slipping inside of him. 

Jackson let out another groan, this time louder. He sometimes forgot to stay quiet but Miller assumed the other tents were further enough away. 

He got a steady rhythm of going in and out of the other man, getting faster and sloppier toward the end. 

Jackson tried to choke out that he was close, but was interrupted by a sharp gasp when Miller hit a specific spot. 

In a matter of minutes both of them were finishing off in a fit of heavy breathing and moaning. 

Once Miller collapsed next to him and they caught their breathe, Jackson rolled over to curl into his boyfriend’s side. 

“Thank you. So much. You always know what I need when I get in my head.”

Miller smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and give me prompts on tumblr: @/fatcoochieenergy


End file.
